Nightmare
by holli.carson95
Summary: The sons and daughters of Sam and Dean Winchester find themselves trapped in a nightmare when a hunting trip goes awry. Rated T for language and some gore. Includes AU characters.
1. The Beginning

This is my first Supernatural fanfic...I've had the idea in my head for days now, so please bear with me.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural or the Winchester brothers, I only claim the AU characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been six weeks since Robbie had heard from his father, the famous Dean Winchester. Naturally the son of the hunter and the vessel of St. Michael was just like him, and he entered the family business at a young age. The sound of rustling leaves and snapping twigs caught Robbie off guard and sent him into overdrive.

"Son of a bitch..." Robbie trailed off as he grabbed the shotgun off the couch next to him.

Without a word Robbie loaded the shotgun, a SPAS-12 semi-automatic, with shells that had been laced with rock salt and approached the front door, ready to shoot whatever ghostly bastard had attempted to break in.

"Robbie?" called out the voice of John Winchester II, Robbie's younger cousin. "It's Johnny- we gotta talk NOW."

Rolling his blue-green eyes in frustration, Robbie lowered the SPAS and unlocked the front door, coming face-to-face with Johnny.

"What's up Johnny?" Robbie asked his cousin, calling him by his nickname and shutting the door as he entered.

"Something came up..." Johnny trailed off softly, plopping down on the couch nearest the door.

"Well, no shit!" Robbie exclaimed, rolling his eyes again. "What is it?"

"Okay, my dad and Uncle Dean went on a hunting trip and they haven't been back for a while."

"Tell me what I don't know, would ya?"

"I'm pretty sure that they were taken by some vamps."

"Where at?"

"Some place in Minnesota. Apparently Dean caught wind of the nest and took Dad with him. Last time me and the others heard from them was six weeks ago."

"So...?"

"So I'm thinking we go up there, kill some vamps, and then go hunting other shit!"

Robbie smirked at his cousin's suggestion- what was the kid thinking?! He was only _thirteen_ for crying out loud!

"Robbie, I'm serious! Jessica and Mary think the same thing- go up there, kill some vamps, save our fathers, and go chase some other shit!" Johnny hollered, his blue eyes dark and serious.

"If you think that I'm gonna let some thirteen-year-old kid go after some vamps, you're clearly insane!" Robbie spat, locking his jaw in clear anger.

"Robbie, just hear me out-!"

"Johnny, no! I'm not gonna let you get yourself killed over some vamps!"

"Robbie, they have your brothers, too!"

_Now what the hell am I gonna do?!_ Robbie thought to himself as he stared wide-eyed at Johnny.

_**Ooh, a plot twist! Please review!**_


	2. Say What!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the AU characters!

* * *

"WHAT?!" Robbie exclaimed, glaring at Johnny as if he were telling some cruel joke.

"I'm not kidding, Robbie! Somebody or something has Ben and Michael along with Dad and Dean!" Johnny hollered, hoping to calm his cousin.

"What about Ellen? Don't tell me they got her too!"

"I'm right here, dipshit!" called out Robbie's only sister, Ellen Winchester. "I've been tracking Dad and Sammy for the past six hours."

"Find anything?" Johnny asked, leaping off the couch and approaching Ellen.

"Nothing yet- Dad's cell signal dropped around some town called Wacouta, Minnesota, same as Sam's," Ellen replied, turning on her heels and romping back to the kitchen.

"When did they go out?" Robbie demanded, joining his sister and cousin at Ellen's computer.

"Twenty minutes ago- I've been waiting to see if they'd pick up again," Ellen replied, pulling up the tracker on her computer, which had been a birthday gift from Sam.

"Great...now what the hell do we do?" Johnny deadpanned, shaking his head in clear frustration.

**Reviews are welcome and encouraged! :)**


	3. Unlikely Ally

**A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews! As promised, here is the newest chapter.  
*DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Winchester brothers or Supernatural, I only own the AUs!**

* * *

"Johnny, I dunno what to tell ya," Ellen replied, glancing at her younger cousin. "All I can say is that their cell signal dropped unexpectedly outside Wacouta, and if it doesn't come back up soon I'm gonna load up the guns and haul ass there."

"Whoa, excuse me?" Robbie interrupted, glaring at his sister. "You're not going anywhere until we find out what the fuck happened!"

"Robert James Winchester, you shut the hell up and listen!" Ellen growled menacingly, her eyes full of dark clouds. "Ben and Michael went missing with Dad and Sammy! They could be in serious trouble and judging by the shit that's happening in Wacouta, I'd say that Johnny's right about those vamps!"

"What kind of shit?"

"Gruesome murders, a few mauled teenagers, missing persons..."

"Gruesome how?"

"Slashed chests, bite marks on the neck, blood everywhere-you know, the classic vamp signs?"

"And there's a nest in Wacouta?"

"That's what Johnny and I think. I also listened in on Dad's conversation with Sam before they left. Dad said something about a vampire nest in Minnesota, and as soon as they left I started tracking their cell signal. When they dropped below radar earlier I figured that it was just bad reception, but when it didn't pick up later I knew something had happened."

Before Robbie or Johnny could say anything in reply, the sound of the flutter of wings invaded their ears, forcing all of them to turn on the spot.

In front of them stood a man with dark hair, blue eyes, and the hint of a beard. He seemed at peace yet bothered, and he was wearing a white shirt, blue tie, black pants and shoes, and a tan trench coat.

**Reviews and suggestions are welcome!**


	4. Blades and Guns

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the views!  
*DISCLAIMER* I own nothing except the AU characters; everything else belongs to Eric Kripke and Robert Singer!**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?!" Robbie demanded, turning to face the stranger and raising his shotgun.

The stranger didn't reply, he only stared at Robbie, his blue eyes scanning the sixteen-year-old and taking in all of the details.

"Hey asshat, if you wanna live then I suggest you answer his questions!" Ellen snarled, pulling out a silver blade that she'd gotten from Dean.

"Take it easy," the stranger finally replied, raising his hand and glancing at Ellen.

"Not until you tell us who the fuck you are!" Robbie snarled, cocking the shotgun in his hands.

"Robbie-!" the stranger began slowly, his saying Robbie's name forcing the young man to advance on him.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Robbie," Johnny jumped in, stepping between his cousin and the stranger, "he's not gonna hurt you. Put the gun down."

"How do you know that?" Robbie demanded angrily, glaring at Johnny with dark, stormy green eyes.

"Because I know who he is. Dad told me all about him," Johnny assured him, glancing rapidly between Robbie and the stranger. "This is Castiel, the angel that helped Dad and Dean for the longest time."

"Wait a minute- _that's CASS?"_ Ellen growled, pointing at Castiel.

"Yeah, that's the angel that worked with Dad and Dean. He helped trap Lucifer and fling him into the cage down below," Johnny gasped, clearly frustrated that he had to repeat himself.

"I'm here to help you," Cass said gently, raising his hands in assurance. "I know where your fathers are."

"How do I know that you're not a fuckin' shape-shifter or something?" Robbie demanded, not lowering the shotgun that he had.

"Calm down Robbie," Cass replied, turning his eyes to the sixteen-year-old.

"If you tell me to calm down one more time I'll fucking shoot you!"

Cass said nothing as Robbie nudged the shotgun at his face, clearly intending to shoot him. His blue eyes were soft and didn't turn into the typical coal black of a demon, but they were eyeing the blade in Ellen's hand.

* * *

**Well, sorry to leave a cliffhanger, but I gotta be evil sometimes! xD**

**Anyways, if you have any ideas or want to suggest something to help me improve, I'm very open to that. As always, your reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
